Riches to rags
by Forever-a-Fanfictioner
Summary: Buffy is new to town and is rolling in money unlike Angel who clearly likes her. Oh forget this summary just read it already!


Riches to Rags

Chapter 1

"Buffy! Buffy!" Joyce Summers called from the west wing of their new house. "Buffy are you coming inside, on not, not that you have the choice!" Joyce called yet again, but this time expecting a smart-alec remark. "IM COMIG MOM! IS IT MY FAULT THAT THIS PLACE HAS TO MAY WINGS? I mean seriously? Are we living I a house or 16 airplanes put together?" Buffy Summers asked her mom, with a smart-alec remark as a plus. "Well Buffy, what do you think, I mean the architecture is ama- Buffy tuned out right as her mom began talking about the house, _Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I have to act like it! Most rich people are snobby_ _unlike me, I wonder if there are any good clubs in town, or something, plus would my mom even let me go ou-_ "Buffy are you listening to me? I asked you a question?" Joyce demanded angrily as Buffy tuned back in "Yeah, could you repeat your question?" " Do you have any plans tonight?" She repeated. " Uh yeah I was hoping to go to the bronze tonight,- "Well Buffy I don't know,-" Please mom I'll promise to help unpack tomorrow!" "Okay" Joyce answered just wanting to make her daughter happy.

_Wow, I got away pretty easy, _thought Buffy. _I know exactly what to wear…_

Thirty minutes later… "Wow, I knew this would go good together," Buffy said, while looking in the mirror, she was wearing her black leather pants with a red halter top and her black stilettos. _Now where can a new person find the bronze? I'll stop by the cemetery, and ask a vamp, before I stake him of course. _

At the cemetery…

"Could you give me a hand I'm kind of stuck," A vampire who was half way out of his grave asked Buffy. " Yeah, sure on one occasion, you tell me where the Bronze is." Buffy answered. " Down the street and to the left, now can you help me out?" "Sure," Buffy replied and then staked him. _Down the street and to the left, that's not that far, _Buffy thought to herself, "Oh no, what's going on in there? More vamps! Buffy answered her own question by jumping on to the roof and looking the window. Buffy silently went through the roof door and onto the balcony overlooking the stage. A vamp was on stage yelling about how this was his town from now on. _Oh nobody cares, give it up all ready! _Buffy thought to herself. "Hey ugly, yeah up here, - Buffy said as the vamp looked up. "Oh I'm sorry am I intruding something?" Buffy asked innocently."No, how about you come down so we can talk," The leader vamp said as he signaled two guys to be at the end of each staircase from each sides of the balcony. "Okay," Buffy replied innocently, pretending she hadn't noticed him signal the guys at the end of each staircase. Right when Buffy got to the middle of the balcony she said "Here I come," She yelled losing all innocence as she jumped down from the balcony. "You must be the slayer". The vampire leader said while smiling. "Yeah that's me, and just so you know I just moved in so this is not a happy night for me and to make matters even worse, I was here to make friends and hang-out, but wherever I go you guys just show up,"- Buffy said angrily while the vampire just stared. "Oh and also before you say something like "I've heard slayer blood is good, or I've never tasted a slayer's blood before, I just have to say, you are even uglier up close, I mean seriously, who does your hair, your sire?" Buffy said getting ready to fight. Right when Buffy finished her sentence the vamp master chose to try and kick her with a martial arts kick. "Oh come on you fight like a dead guy," Buffy said while grabbing his foot and twisting it. "Wait; make that a 51 year old dead guy." She said while throwing him down and staking him. "Okay, that was pathetic, if he was your master get up here, so I can stake you too; I'm not even sweating yet! And that's a statement because I'm wearing 5 inch heels!" Buffy said clearly bored. All of the sudden 4 vamps came running at Buffy, she waited till they were close enough to kick then flipped out of the way so they crashed into the wall. They stood dazed for a minute which gave Buffy enough time to stake them all. "Anyone else?" Buffy asked. "Just me pet!" Said a vamp that jumped onto the stage. "Okay let me guess, beach blond hair, check, British, check, Slayer jacket, check. You must be Spike, thing is Spike I know about that little chip in your head, even if I have died 3 times you still can't hurt me." Buffy said while walking over to him. Buffy punched him so hard he hit the wall and made cracks. "Finally, lets party people!" Buffy yelled as she jumped of the stage and walked over to the bar a got a coke. _Hmm, where to sit, those people seem friendly and familiar. _Buffy thought to her-self. Buffy walked over to a table with five people sitting at it, 4 girls and 1 guy. "Do any of you mind if sit with you, I'm Buffy." Buffy said to everyone at the table. Nobody spoke for a minute, and then a redheaded girl spoke up "I'm Willow, this is Tara my girl-friend, and this is Cordealia, and this is Anya and Xander, there dating too." Willow said. "Weren't you the girl up on stage slaying vampires?" Willow asked out of curiosity. "Yeah, how do you know about vampires? Buffy asked fully surprised they knew and didn't seem in denial. "Oh well, Giles told us the slayer was com- "Wait Rupert Giles?" Buffy asked she thought that was her new watchers name. "Yeah, he said that if we saw you to tell you that he's your watcher and he will see you at school" The boy named Xander said. "He's our schools librarian! So not cool rig- But Buffy wasn't paying attention anymore, she was too busy looking at him. _Wowwww! I could stare at him all day! Wait a minute, is he walking this way? Oh my slayerness he is!_ Thought Buffy. "Hi Angel," Willow said. "Hey Willow, and everyone else. Do you want to dan-_ Angel _was cut short by a blood curling scream.


End file.
